The present invention relates to a safety system at a discharge port in a swimming pool.
In the swimming pool, water is circulated in the pool and cleaned on the way of the circulation to keep water quality clean and save water.
In the pool in which water is circulated and employed again, a young child such as an elementary schoolchild is absorbed into a discharge port at the bottom so that one is injured or dies.